Iri
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Napasnya tercekat, tangannya terkepal erat, giginya digertakkan. Perasaan apa ini yang terus bergejolak di dadanya?―iri, kah?


Ia menutup mata―karena memang hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini untuk bersembunyi dan melarikan diri dari semua ini. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menutupi telinganya, muak dengan semua bunyi yang ia dengar. Ia muak dengan semua bunyi bola yang masuk. Namun cara seperti itu tidak dapat bekerja, walau hanya untuk sedetik.

Ia membuka kelopak matanya sedikit, memperlihatkan iris biru muda miliknya yang ingin mengintip skor yang tertera di sana.

Ah. Lagi-lagi tim sekolah mereka mengalahkan lawan dengan skor berlipat ganda.

Ia perhatikan kelima anggota timnya yang sedang berlari di lapangan. Ia perhatikan setiap gerakan mereka. Ia perhatikan setiap langkah yang mereka ambil.

Napasnya tercekat, tangannya terkepal erat, giginya digertakkan. Perasaan apa ini yang terus bergejolak di dadanya―

(Sekali lagi, bola itu ditembakkan; menghasilkan pertambahan angka untuk sekolah mereka pada papan skor itu.)

―iri, kah?

* * *

_**Iri**_

_**Kuroko no Basket (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_A/N: awalnya saya ngebayangin plot ini mengenai AoKuro, bagaimana Kuroko begitu iri dengan Aomine. tapi setelah saya pikir-pikir, ini tentang Kiseki no Sedai aja. lagipula saya cinta banget sama mereka ;;_

* * *

Ia mengambil botol minumnya dan meneguk habis air mineral itu. Napasnya masih memburu akibat latihan yang dilakukannya itu.

"Sudah lelah, eh, Tetsuya?"

Ia menoleh ke sampingnya dan melihat kapten mereka yang berambut merah itu. Ia mengangguk dan menjawab, "ya, Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi tidak membalas lagi dan kembali memperhatikan anggota lainnya yang sedang latihan. Sedangkan pemuda di sampingnya hanya ikut memperhatikan anggota lainnya juga. Memperhatikan bagaimana mereka melakukan mereka dengan baik, bagaimana stamina mereka tetap ada walau telah berlatih lama. Sesekali tatapannya akan turun dan ia akan membuang napas perlahan sebelum kembali memperhatikan mereka.

Menonton mereka membuat dadanya semakin sakit―sakit oleh kecemburuan, sakit oleh rasa iri hati.

"Akashi-_kun_," ia memanggil.

Mata Akashi masih tetap pada lapangan, "ya."

Tangannya menggenggam erat botol minumannya, tanpa ia sadari―meremukkannya. "Menurutmu ... apa permainan basketku akan ... bertahan?" Ia tak berani mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Akashi. Ia terlalu takut mendengar jawabannya.

"Hm, menurutku ya, Tetsuya?" Ia menaikkan alisnya sebelum melanjutkan, "tidak. Permainan basketmu ... takkan bertahan. Permainan basketmu takkan pernah menang."

Kuroko Tetsuya―demikian nama lengkapnya, melebarkan matanya; bukan karena ia tak berpikir jawaban seperti itu yang akan ia dengar, melainkan karena jawaban Akashi persis dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. "A-ah ... begitu ya ... Akashi-_kun_."

Sekali lagi, Akashi tidak merespon dan hanya kembali memperhatikan mereka yang sedang latihan. Dan Kuroko hanya diam di sana, tetap bergeming dan genggamannya pada botol minumnya semakin erat.

Ia memisahkan kedua belah bibirnya, bermaksud untuk bertanya sesuatu lagi pada Akashi, namun setiap kata yang ada tak kunjung keluar. Berada pada ujung lidah, namun tak kunjung terucap. Giginya saling bergesekan, antara ruas yang atas dan bawah. Napasnya ia tarik dalam, dan dibuangnya berat. _Takkan menang, eh?_

Maka, sekali lagi iris biru mudanya menyapu lapangan basket itu, menyapa setiap gerakan mereka―Kiseki no Sedai. Setiap _three point shoot_ dari Midorima membuatnya menggigit bibirnya. Setiap _dunk_ dari Kise membuatnya mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Setiap _block_ dari Murasakibara membuat napasnya tercekat.

Setiap gerakan mereka membuatnya semakin iri dan iri.

Ia sebenarnya sudah mulai sadar. Ia tahu permainan basketnya takkan menang. Perkembangan mereka semua ... terlalu jauh untuk ia gapai.

Ia takut ditinggalkan, ia takut mereka meninggalkannya. Ia takut ia takkan bisa bersama mereka lagi. Ia takut takkan ada acara pulang sekolah bersama seraya mampir ke minimarket lagi.

Ia takut ia akan sendirian.

Bila memang ia berhasil mengejar mereka, menjadi individu yang kuat pula, apa mungkin mereka dapat pulang bersama dan tertawa seperti dulu lagi?

Berikan ia alasan ... untuk tetap berada di Teikou.

* * *

_A/N: biarkan saya sembunyi ... ini gaje dan pendek dan abal banget. saya nggak tahu kenapa tema perasaan iri Kuroko berubah jadi perasaan kesepian Kuroko "orz_


End file.
